Dream
by sexyHPjunkie
Summary: Kaitlyn is new at Hogwarts after she discovers her powers while playing with her cousin, Lavender's wand. After arriving, she encounters new surprises everyday, while she scrambles to keep a secret from her new friends. But will she find love? Elektra fan
1. Good Times, Bad Times prologue

PROLOGUE 

Kaitlyn was smart, creative, and loved to read, and use her imagination. She had it all, but she always felt like something was missing. Her Aunt May was a witch. She loved watching her Aunt May Brown make things levitate, and repair dishes that Lavender would drop while cleaning them.

Kaitlyn always dreamed about going to Hogwarts, ever since her cousin Lavender had gotten her acceptance letter. She dreamt about sitting in Defense Against the Darks Arts, casting spells, and getting rid of boggarts with her cousin. But she new that this would never happen. If she was a witch, she would have gotten her acceptance letter 5 years ago, since she was now 16 years old. But this would all change in a matter of minutes

One day, while Kaitlyn was staying at her Aunt May's house, she got bored with herself, and decided to go upstairs to Lavender's room to look for something to do. She proceeded up the stairs, and entered Lavender's room. She looked to her right, and on the desk beside her, was Lavender's crystal ball. Beside it, lied her wand. It was beautiful! Mahogany, 7 inches, dragon heartstring. Kaitlyn picked it up the wand, and waved it around a little. She loved the feeling of the wand in her hand. She turned to a purple vase on her left. She remembered how her Aunt May had done it.

"Swish and Flick!" she repeated to herself. She then began to remember the incantation. "Wingardium Leviosa!" she shouted. She didn't bother to look at the vase. She knew it wouldn't work. _Yah right!_ She thought to herself. CRASH! _What was that? _She thought. She turned around and found that the vase that she tried to make levitate, was on the ground, in what looked like a million pieces. "No way!" she mouthed.

She picked up Lavenders wand once again, pointed it at the shattered vase, and said, "Reparo!"

Instantly, the vase put itself back together in a matter of seconds. Kaitlyn picked up the vase in disbelief, and put it back on the shelf. She then rushed down to tell her aunt.

"But Auntie, I can prove it! You must believe me!" cried Kaitlyn.

"Honey, if you were a witch, you would have received a letter years ago!" her Aunt laughed. Shocked at what her Aunt just said, she pointed at the dirty dishes in the sink, and said,

"Scourgify!"

The dishcloth jumped out of the sink, and began to wash the dishes, while the tea towel dried them. Then the dishes jumped into the cupboards when they were finished being washed.

She turned to her Aunt, who was in shock, and well, Lavender, who was lying on the ground, had fainted.

"Told you so!" said Kaitlyn, who now had a look of accomplishment on her face.

"I must notify Professor Dumbledore immediately! Then, we shall head over to Diagon Alley, and pick up your robes and supplies."

"Uh, one question Aunt May…"

" Yes Dear?"

"What are robes?"

CHAPTER ONE: Good Times, Bad Times 

The next day was a blur, and tremendously busy. Kaitlyn had to say goodbye to all of her friends from school, she had to pack her bags, as well as go shopping since school started in a week! But what she was most excited about, was to buy her wand.

When she entered Diagon Alley, she couldn't believe her eyes! There were tons of stores, and they were all so colorful! She suddenly drew her attention to the pet shop. There were cats, rats, hawks, owls, toads, and even bats!

"Aunt May, can I have a snowy owl? They are so beautiful!" asked Kaitlyn.

"We will see later. But for now, I want you to go and buy a wand. Here is some money, and I will meet you at the pet shop afterwards." said her aunt.

The coins were odd looking, yet Kaitlyn knew exactly what they were, since Aunt May had them lying all over the house.

She entered Olivanders, and her eyes quickly widened. Boxes and boxes of wands were stacked up upon almost every wall in the store. Kaitlyn knew that wasn't all of them either, since there was a hall leading to the back room, in which Kaitlyn suspected lye thousands of boxes more. She turned her attention to a man wearing dark green robes, and had white hair. It was Mr. Olivander.

"Ah, Ms. Brown, you are late. By five years I believe…why didn't you come here to buy your wand with your cousin, Lavender, I believe." said Mr. Olivander

"I'm late?" said Kaitlyn, confused.

"Why yes, you are. You should be entering your 6th year at Hogwarts, shouldn't you?" he questioned.

"I, I guess so." stuttered Kaitlyn.

"Lets see then…try this wand." said Mr. Olivander. he handed her a wand. it was 8 inches, oak, phoenix feather. Kaitlyn flicked it towards the left side of the room. They heard a smash, and Mr. Olivander looked to the floor gloomily. She had shattered a mirror.

"Mr. Olivander, sir, I think that I would do best with a dragon heartstring. It runs in the family." said Kaitlyn.

"All right then." he replied. He handed her a box, and inside it was a wand. It was 10 inches long, mahogany, and of course, dragon heartstring. She pointed it at the shattered mirror across the room, and said,

"REPARO!"

In an instant, the mirror seemed to bounce back from its fall, and was put back together.

"It's perfect!" cried Kaitlyn.

"Wonderful! that will be 25 silver sickles." replied Mr. Olivander.

She thanked Mr. Olivander, and started off to the pet shop. but someone caught her eye. He wall tall, and handsome. He had jet black hair, that was incredibly messy, yet it suited him. His piercing green eyes were magnificent, and they were covered, yet accentuated by his wire rimmed glasses. He then turned to the direction in which Kaitlyn was standing. Kaitlyn knew exactly who this boy was. This handsome young man was Harry Potter.

Meanwhile… 

"Fizzing Whizbees, or Bertie Botts? Harry? Hello? HARRY POTTER!" yelled Ron.

"Oh, sorry Ron. I, uh, wasn't really paying attention." replied Harry.

"He was staring at that pretty girl over there again, weren't you Harry?" said Hermione.

"No. Yes. No. Maybe. Yes!" stuttered Harry.

"If you like her, go and talk to her!" said Ron.

"If you want to talk to her, here's your chance, because she is headed this way!" said Hermione.

"Hi, I'm Kaitlyn Brown. I'm starting my 6th year at Hogwarts." said Kaitlyn.

"Hello, I'm…"

"Harry Potter. Lavender has told me all about you. She fancies you really. You, Seamus Finnigan, I believe, and some other boy name Dean. Oops… I shouldn't have told you that!" said Kaitlyn. She giggled after telling Lavender's secret.

"You know Lavender?" asked Harry, his cheeks turning light pink after hearing Lavender's secret.

"Yes, she is my cousin." replied Kaitlyn.

"So, why are you starting so late at Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"Well, it was the strangest thing, really. I was just up in Lavender's room one day, and found her wand. I waved it around a bit, pointed it at a vase, and muttered a levitating spell that I had once heard my Aunt May use. And suddenly, it started to float! Well, actually, I wasn't paying attention after I said the spell, thinking it would never work, and I heard it smash to the floor. I then pointed Lavender's wand at it, said Reparo, and the thing put itself back together."Kaitlyn said, quickly running out of breath.

"So you know magic?" asked Harry.

"Yes, my aunt is a witch, and my house is so incredibly boring, so I spend most of the summer at her house, just doing stuff with Lavender. I would over hear, and spy on my Aunt doing spells, just for the fun of it. I was always interested in witchcraft when I was younger, and still Am." replied Kaitlyn.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. She was beautiful. She had magnificent, bright, sea green eyes, and dark brown hair, turned lighter, to a color quite like Hermione's hair, because of the Sun shining on it throughout the summer. She had some freckles on her cheeks too, but they suited her perfectly.

"What house do you want to be in?" asked Ron.

"Oh, Kaitlyn, these are my friends Ron, and Hermione." said Harry.

Ron had red hair, quite like a pair of twins Kaitlyn had seen earlier. _Perhaps the three of them are brothers? _she thought. He was tall, and lanky, and his nose was covered with freckles. he had light green eyes, but they weren't exactly as bright as Harry's. Hermione had light brown hair, which looked as though it had been straightened. She had chocolaty brown eyes, and freckles, much like Kaitlyn's, all over her nose, which showed up more than ever since the Sun was shining on them. She was about the same height as Kaitlyn, and at about a bit above chin height to Ron.

"Pleasure." said Hermione.

"Nice to meet you. Well, as for the houses issue, I definitely don't want to be in Slytherin. I've heard too many bad things about that house. And I know I'm not _that _smart to be in Ravenclaw, so I'm hoping for Gryffindor, actually. I hear so many good things about it, and I want to be in the same house as Lavender anyway." Kaitlyn replied.

"That's great!" said Harry.

"All three of us are in Gryffindor as well." said Hermione.

" Don't look now, but here comes the ferret, and his band of goons!" said Ron.

Sure enough, approaching them was Draco Malfoy, and his two "so called" friends, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco had blonde hair, that look as if it had been bleached, and cold, silvery gray eyes. Crabbe and Goyle were both very chunky boys, Goyle being the tallest. Kaitlyn had to admit that Draco was sort of cute, but she shuttered when she looked into his eyes. They had a cold, dark, untrustworthy feel to them. She cringed when he spoke.

"Hello there. My name is Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy." Malfoy slowly took Kaitlyn's hand, brought it up to him lips, and kissed it gently.

"Charmed, I'm sure." said Kaitlyn, incredibly full of sarcasm.

" Go away, you aren't wanted here!" said Ron.

" Oh really now Weasel? Lets just see what Kaitlyn here says about that. Kaitlyn?" he asked. Kaitlyn quickly pulled her hand away in disgust.

"Okay, number one, I don't even want to know how you ended up getting my name, and truly, its kind of creepy. Number two, I may only be starting at Hogwarts this year, but I know my curses and hexes. And number three, I know of way too many people that you have treated like crap, including these three standing right next to me, so you should think twice before _ever_ trying to hit on me again. Oh, and by the way, I'm not a pure blood, so you can call me mudblood as much as you want. I may cringe when I hear it, but not because of the word, only because it is you and your disgustingly gross sounding voice that is saying it. Now get the hell out of my face you tremendously horrid-looking ferret!" she said satisfyingly. She turned around to see her three new friends gawking at what she had just done. Disgusted, Malfoy stomped away, his goons following close behind.

"That. Was. Great!" said Ron.

"Oh, by the way, Hermione, I heard about that punch you threw at him in third year. I only wish I could have been there to see it!" said Kaitlyn.

"Thanks! I enjoyed doing it!" said Hermione.

"Kaitlyn dear, I have bought you a snowy owl! We must go buy the rest of your supplies or school!" yelled Kaitlyn's Aunt May. Kaitlyn looked over to the pet shop to see her Aunt holding a cage, and inside was a beautiful white owl.

"I sorry, but I have to go. I will see you guys at school. Bye!" said Kaitlyn, her voice slowly fading as she ran towards her new owl.

" Bye!" the trio shouted as she trailed off.

_Merlin, she's beautiful! _Thought Harry.

Over by the pet shop, Kaitlyn's Aunt May had the cage with her new owl in it.

"She is beautiful! I shall name her Aura!" said Kaitlyn. The owl gave a small hoot, as if it was thanking her for such a nice name.

A/N: Hey guys! Please, please, please review! I want to know what you guys think so far! And be easy on me, its my first fanfiction! 


	2. Crushes Revealed

Chapter 2- Crushes Revealed

"Hurry up Kaitlyn! We are going to miss the train!" cried Lavender.

"I'm coming!" replied Kaitlyn as she dragged her trunk down the stairs, almost falling in the process. The drive there was full of excitement. No one said anything, but in her mind, Kaitlyn was ecstatic. She couldn't help but think about seeing Ron, Hermione, and especially Harry again.

"Ten to eleven. You girls should be getting on the train now. I will see you both soon!" said Aunt May as she practically pushed the girls onto the train. Kaitlyn waved her Aunt goodbye, and boarded the train. Her heart raced as she searched the cars for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She had searched at least 30 cars, when she finally spotted them.

"Hey guys, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." said Kaitlyn.

"Of course." replied Hermione. Kaitlyn quietly sat down and placed her handbag beside her.

"Oh, your cat is gorgeous!" cried Kaitlyn.

"Thank you! His name is Crookshanks." replied Hermione.

" I have an owl now, I believe that you saw him in Diagon Alley." said Kaitlyn.

"Yes, what did you name her?" asked Hermione.

"Aura. I've loved that name since I was a little girl. I thought that it would be a perfect time to use it since it suited her so well." replied Kaitlyn.

"That's great! Harry and Ron have owls as well." said Hermione. Kaitlyn blushed in embarrassment. She had totally forgotten that they were sitting there.

"Oh I'm so sorry you two! How are you?" asked Kaitlyn, her cheeks a bright pink.

"I'm great, just great!" said Ron as he tried to open a chocolate frog.

'I fine…nothing really exciting happens to me when I'm at the Dursley's. Thank God I got to go to Ron's house for a week though. You should meet Mrs. Weasley. She is very nice. She would love you!" said Harry.

"He is right you know. " she Ron.

"Why, thank you." said Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn then turned to Hermione. The two girls gossiped madly amongst themselves, while Ron and Harry sat across from them, looking bored as hell. Kind of annoyed, Harry finally decided to speak.

"So, Kaitlyn, how did you know so much about Malfoy?" questioned Harry.

"Lavender. She tells me absolutely everything about Hogwarts. Malfoy is so disgusting. When I saw him, I could just tell by looking at him that he was a total jerk. And you know what else I find disgusting?" said Kaitlyn.

"What?" said Hermione.

"I think that its just wrong how many girls he hits on." she continued. Heck, lavender even told me that at the beginning of her first year, he hit on her as they were heading off of the train! Do you think Pansy knows about this?"

"Even if she did, she is too obsessed with Malfoy to let him go!" said Ron.

They all started to laugh. Out of the corner of her eye, Kaitlyn could see Harry staring at her. When he noticed her looking, he quickly turned away. Kaitlyn smiled.

"We should change into our robes. I expect we will be arriving soon." said Hermione. They then all proceeded to the washrooms, and came out wearing their school robes. The train suddenly stopped.

_'I'm finally here!' _Kaitlyn thought. _'I hope that I am in Gryffindor! I really want to be with my new friends!'_

When Kaitlyn entered the castle, she almost fainted in shock. It was beautiful! (Not to mention huge!) They then entered the great hall for the sorting.

"Now then, lets get down to business! said Dumbledore, as a stool with a ragged old hat on it was placed in front of the teacher's table. "Before the first years are sorted, there is a sixth year starting this year That must be sorted, as her powers have just only now been discovered."

Kaitlyn heard lots of whispering and hushes as she made her way towards the stool. It sounded as if she was in a huge forest, and the trees were being wisped around by strong winds. Professor McGonagall lifted the hat as Kaitlyn sat down. The old hat was then placed on her head.

"Hmmm… this one is a late one…sixth year…very tough, very tough…seeks new friends…I know the perfect place for you…GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the sorting hat. Kaitlyn gave a breath of relief.

The Gryffindor table suddenly erupted in cheers. Harry, Ron, and Hermione seemed to be clapping the hardest, along with two older boys that looked to be twins. They both had fiery red hair, quite like Ron's. Kaitlyn then looked over to the Slytherin table as she was walking over to sit beside Harry. Malfoy was glaring at her with disgust in his eyes. He then turned away, and began chatting with his friends.

As soon as the first years had been sorted, a feast appeared magically in front of everyone sitting at a table. Right away, Kaitlyn could see everyone shoveling food onto their plates, so she followed.

"Hi, I'm Fred, and this is George. We are Ron's brothers." said one of the twins with the fiery red hair.

"I already knew that. You could just tell by how much he looks like you two." replied Kaitlyn.

"Kaitlyn, this is my sister, Ginny." said Ron, as he introduced a girl with long, fiery red hair, and gleaming green eyes.

"Hi Ginny, nice to meet you. Ron, exactly how many siblings do you have?" asked Kaitlyn.

" I am the second oldest of seven. The oldest is my brother Bill, who works at Gringotts, then my brother Charlie who works with dragons in Romania, and then its my brother Percy, who is working in the Ministry of Magic. Then, I have these two, my brothers Fred and George…" The twins smiled at the mention of their names. "And then my little sister Ginny." said Ron.

"I would love to have brothers and sisters…it would be so cool to have a twin!" replied Kaitlyn. Fred looked up at Kaitlyn with a slight grin on his face. Then, he looked back down, as though determined to finish his meal before his brother. "Gosh I'm stuffed!" said Kaitlyn, as she placed her fork onto her plate.

"But you barely ate!" replied Ron, his mouth full of potatoes.

"Ron, I think that you ate too much!" said Hermione. They all laughed, except for Ron who had a slight look of confusion on his face. "I'm just kidding Ron!" Hermione laughed.

"I knew that!" replied Ron, his ears turning red.

"I think we had better head up to the common room." said Harry.

"Alright, lets go! I'm dying to see it. Lavender told me that its beautiful!" replied Kaitlyn.

After entering the common room, Hermione brought Kaitlyn upstairs to show her to her dorm. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron sat in the common room talking about, well, "stuff".

"She is just divine!" said Harry.

"You can have her Harry. My heart belongs to someone else." replied Ron.

"You have to confess your feelings toward Hermione sooner or later Ron!" said Harry.

"What about you? When are you going to tell Kaitlyn?" questioned Ron.

"Are you daft? I just met her! I have to get to know her better first Ron! This is a totally different deal. You have known Hermione for 6 years now…I've known Kaitlyn for maybe a week or two." replied Harry.

_Meanwhile…_

"So, have you seen, or, met, any guys that you like yet Kaitlyn?" questioned Hermione.

"Yes! He is the kindest most handsome young man that I have ever met!" replied Harry.

"Well, spill! Who is he?" asked Hermione.

"Harry." replied Kaitlyn. "He is so sweet Hermione! And so nice! Even better than Lavender led him on to be!"

"That's great! And I see the look that you two were giving each other!" said Hermione.

"Do you have a crush on anyone in particular?" questioned Kaitlyn.

"Ron." said Hermione as her cheeks turned bright red.

A/N: Hey! How did you like it? There isn't much going on in this chapter…but don't give up hope! And I know it gets better because I already have15 chapters written, and I'm trying to get one in every few days! I was going to give you a sneak preview of the next chapter…but I didn't want to ruin it!  New chapter soon!


	3. This Is Heaven

Chapter 3: This is Heaven 

"You must tell Ron! You must! You two look awfully cute together!" cried Kaitlyn.

"I don't know Kaitlyn…I don't know if he feels the same way!" replied Hermione.

"Oh come on! You have been best friends with him for six years! I think that it is time that you take things to the next level." said Kaitlyn excitedly.

"And what about you and Harry?" responded Hermione.

"Hermione, I've known him for maybe only a few days, and you have known Ron since you were 11 years old! Get a grip!" said Kaitlyn. "Please?" She had a really big, I-will-be-your-best-friend sort of look on her face as she said this.

"Well wait a little while. I don't want to end up ruining mine and Ron's friendship." said Hermione.

They proceeded down the stairs leading to the common room, where Harry and Ron were sitting in front of the fire. Kaitlyn sat at the end of the couch, beside Harry who was sitting in the middle. He was watching the sparks fly, hoping that maybe, just maybe Sirius' face would pop up. But no luck.

Ron was sitting quietly at the opposite end of the couch. Kaitlyn looked over to Hermione, who had curled up onto the chair beside Ron's end of the couch. She was reading a novel that Kaitlyn had remembered her starting on the train, but Kaitlyn would notice once in a while that Hermione would look over at the back of Ron's head, just gazing at him. But as soon as he would look over to her, she would quickly bury her head back into her book again, pretending to read. Kaitlyn turned her face to Harry, noticing that he too, was watching this little game of peek-a-boo. _'This is heaven'_ thought Kaitlyn.

The next morning, Kaitlyn woke up to Lavender screaming in her ear. "We are going to be late for breakfast! Hurry up and get dressed!" she yelled, almost crying at the same time.

"Why didn't you just wake me up when you got up then?" asked Kaitlyn, in a very calm and collected voice. She felt like, crap, and did not even want to think about the state that her hair was probably in. Lavender's Face turned beat red. It looked like her head was about to explode.

"You are lucky I even woke you up in the first place!" she cried. She then ran out of the dorm, and slammed the door behind her.

"What's with her?" asked Kaitlyn, as Hermione walked into the room.

"She and her boyfriend Seamus broke up this morning. He dumped her for Pavarti Patil…things might not go over too smoothly between the two best friends." replied Hermione. "Kaitlyn, what are those beads on your wrist? You always wear them, so I was just wondering what they are for."

"They were my grandmother's when she was a child. She gave them to me before she died." replied Kaitlyn.

"They look strangely like warrior beads." said Hermione.

"They are. My grandmother got them from her father, who was the best warrior in his village." replied Kaitlyn.

"That's really great!" replied Hermione.

Kaitlyn then got up, eager to go to breakfast. She quickly tied her hair back into a half ponytail, and threw on her robes, and some make up. The two of them then made there way down to the Great Hall.

"What took you two so long?" questioned Harry.

"Slept in." replied Kaitlyn.

"Rather, you slept in!" chuckled Hermione.

"Well, nonetheless, I'm here, tired, and hungry." replied Kaitlyn.

"Who is that pretty girl with Malfoy?" asked Ron, taking a bite of his toast, and looking over to the Slytherin table. The remaining three of them turned to see Draco, giving a kiss to a really pretty girl. She had brown eyes, and burgundy hair. She was much prettier then that slut, Pansy.

"Her name is Cat, short for Catherine Lavoie. She is a transfer from Beauxbatons. She had a private sorting according to Dean. Malfoy's new girlfriend." replied Hermione.

"He dumped Pansy?" questioned Harry.

"No, Pansy dumped him for some other 7th year named Fabian. He was apparently crushed." replied Hermione.

"We he doesn't look too crushed to me!" said Kaitlyn. "Look at him! I don't think he deserved Pansy in the first place, and I don't think he deserves Cat either." Kaitlyn took a bite of her toast. " Look how happy he is! I just want to hex that smirk right off his face!" They all had a laugh.

"I'm going to get read for Defense Against the Dark Arts." said Hermione.

"Me too. I want to be prepared for the first day of school." replied Ron.

"Since when?" said Hermione. Ron put an angry look on his face, and left. They all left the Great Hall together, and proceeded towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Kaitlyn?" said Harry.

"Yes, Harry?" she replied.

"Would you like to sit next to me in Defense Against the Dark Arts? I can teach you a few things." he replied.

" Sure Harry. That would be great! I'm going to go get my stuff for class." she said. She went upstairs, leaving Harry and Neville sitting in the common room.

"Are you going to ask her to the dance next Friday Harry?" asked Neville.

"I don't know. I don't know if she will even want to go with me." said Harry.

"Well, it's worth a shot, and she seems to take a liking to you Harry." said Neville.

"Now you are making her sound like a cat Neville, but thanks anyways." replied Harry. Neville then proceeded up the stairs to get ready for class. _'I hope that she says yes!' _thought Harry.

A/N: Hey! So it is starting to focus more around Harry and Kaitlyn. And with the dance coming up, who knows what will happen…teehee! (Snogging, anyone?)


	4. To Ask, Or Not To Ask?

Chapter 4- To Ask, Or Not To Ask?

Harry met up with Kaitlyn, Hermione, and Ron in the common room, grabbed his bags, and they headed off to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. They entered to classroom, and Kaitlyn's eyes widened.

"Oh my God!" she cried.

"What is it, Kaitlyn?" questioned Hermione.

Kaitlyn said nothing and just stared. The remaining three of them turned their gaze to the front of the class. They had totally forgotten that there would be a new Defense Against the Dart Arts professor this year. It was a woman. She had long, curly brown hair, and light green, almost aqua eyes.

"Hello class. My name is Professor Brown, and I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Mrs. Brown.

"That's my Aunt! What the? Did Lavender know about this?" questioned Kaitlyn.

"Apparently not," replied Ron. She poked Kaitlyn, and she tore her gaze off of her Aunt and in another direction. She spotted Lavender, looking just as shocked as Kaitlyn was. Without a word, Kaitlyn walked over to Lavender and pinched her.

"Snap out of it! Or you will lose us points!" hissed Kaitlyn into Lavender's ear.

"But…I…she…" Lavender stuttered.

"Just go sit down!" replied Kaitlyn through her teeth. Lavender nodded, at sat down next to Pavarti. Kaitlyn walked back over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and they proceeded to their desks.

"Turn to page 37 in your 6th Grade Defense Against the Dark Arts Text Book. Today we will be learning about the ancient Japanese treasure," said Mrs.- I mean Professor Brown. "Now, can anyone tell me what the treasure is?" Hermione's hand quickly shot upwards. "Yes, Ms. Granger, is it?"

"Yes, it is," replied Hermione. "The Japanese treasure is an ancient legend, telling of a person chosen every century, to protect our world from evil demons and such. He or she, who is the treasure, is said to have powers of every sort. Martial arts, tremendous strength, healing powers, and some people even believe that the treasured one is a witch or wizard. The treasure's power cannot be bound or destroyed in any way, however they can be taken control over. But the person attempting to do this would have to have immense power, or even immortality."

"Very good! 30 points to Gryffindor for that incredibly detailed answer! Well done!" said Professor Brown. "Now, when the treasure is chosen, like Ms. Granger said, he or she is sent off to learn powers of every sort, like martial arts, and in some cases, wizardry. When a treasure dies, a new one is born, but a treasure can live to be well over 100 because of his or her power. Further more, a chosen one usually wears warrior beads, as a sign of strength. Any questions?" The class fell silent. "Very well. I would like 10 inches of parchment on the Japanese treasure, his or her powers, and some information on another Japanese legend or creature. You are dismissed!"

"Great, homework on the first day!" said Ron, sobbing into his textbook. He lifted his head, and closed his book, almost catching his nose.

"Oh, smarten up Ron! It is only 10 inches!" replied Hermione.

"That's easy for you to say…you will probably write 3 feet!" said Ron.

Hermione gave him a threatening look, and Ron flinched. She turned away, and looked forward. Kaitlyn looked at Hermione with an odd look, and then at Ron. She shrugged her shoulders, and turned away from him. She looked towards Harry, beside her, who was mouthing something to Ron. Kaitlyn cleared her throat, and Harry straightened up.

"Uh, Kaitlyn?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry?" replied Kaitlyn. He looked a tad nervous. 'This must be important…' thought Kaitlyn.

"WouldyouliketobemydateforthedancenextFriday?" he said, rather quickly.

"What?" replied Kaitlyn. She had heard him all right…but she wanted to make sure that it was real.

"I said, would you like to be my date for the dance on Friday?" he asked once again.

"Of course Harry! I would be delighted!" she answered excitedly.

"Great, well…we should get to Herbology now." said Harry.

----So Friday Came…---------------------------------------------

After classes had finished, and she had eaten her supper, Kaitlyn had practically sprinted up to Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione, you must help me figure out what to wear!" said Kaitlyn, when Hermione walked into the room. The dorm was a mess…Kaitlyn' s clothes were scattered everywhere.

"Well you have to help me too! I want to look my best for Ron!" she replied.

"He asked you to the dance? When?" asked Kaitlyn.

"Last Thursday after Herbology…the day that Harry had asked you. He seemed very nervous about it," replied Hermione.

"I think he likes you!" said Kaitlyn, giggling like a little girl.

"I hope so!" replied Hermione. Just then, an idea hit Kaitlyn.

"I have hair straightening potion in my trunk! Do you want me to straighten you hair for you?" asked Kaitlyn.

"That would be great! I have never had straight hair before!' she replied. Kaitlyn then ran over to her trunk, and pulled out a bottle of yellow liquid.

At the dance…------------------------------------------

"Where are those two?" questioned Ron.

"There they are!" said Harry. He pointed to the doors of the Great Hall, and two girls were standing in the doorway.

Kaitlyn and Hermione were barely recognizable. Hermione' s hair was board straight, and it looked magnificent, while Kaitlyn' s hair was as curly as ever, though not frizzy in any way. Hermione' s eyes were covered in blue sparkles, and she was wearing dark blue jeans, and a light blue tank top, with a white hoodie. Kaitlyn' s eyes were covered in pink sparkles. She wore light blue jeans, with a bright pink tank top, and her favorite black hoodie. They both looked absolutely gorgeous.

Harry and Ron took their date's hands, and lead them to the dance floor. Then Harry noticed the warrior beads on Kaitlyn' s right arm.

"Kaitlyn, are those warrior beads?" asked Harry.

"They were my great grandfathers. He was the best warrior in his village. They were passed down to me from my grandmother," she replied.

"That's amazing Kaitlyn!" replied Harry.

"Thanks," replied Kaitlyn, blushing.

A/N: Another boring chapter. But the next chapter is my favorite! Lots and lots of couples…gah! I'm so excited for you to read the next chapter! But for now I have to jet…I got a hot date! LOL! No I'm totally kidding…but I have to go…see yah!


	5. I Think I Love You

Chapter 5- I Think I Love You… 

Kaitlyn felt like she was in heaven dancing on the clouds (Without the whole dying part). All of her wildest dreams were coming true. This was the best night of her life, and she had never been happier. She absolutely loved Hogwarts! She loved the moving stairs, the friendly ghosts, and most of all she loved her new friends. She wished that she could dance forever. But, sadly, the dance was almost over.

"Where did Ron and Hermione go? I could have sworn I saw them dancing beside us just 5 minutes ago," said Kaitlyn.

"Well, you must have been mistaken, because I was talking Dean a little earlier, and he said that he went for a walk outside with Lavender," said Harry.

"And this has what to do with Ron and Hermione?" asked Kaitlyn.

"The two of them caught them snogging in the courtyard," replied Harry. He gave a small chuckle and was joined by Kaitlyn.

"Harry, I have to tell you something," said Kaitlyn.

"Me too," he replied.

"Well…" she started.

"Yes?"

"I really like you Harry. In fact, I have liked you since the moment I actually heard about what a nice guy you were from Lavender. But when I actually met you, that liking heightened," said Kaitlyn.

Harry looked shocked. He knew that he had strong feelings for Kaitlyn, but he never knew that she actually felt the same way. He looked into her eyes, and a worried look spread across her face.

"What is it Harry?" asked Kaitlyn, desperately hoping that she hadn't just made a complete fool out of herself.

"Well, the truth is that I've always liked you too, since that moment when I met you in Diagon Alley. But, I was always afraid of telling you because I was never quite sure if you felt the same." he replied. At that, Kaitlyn moved in closer for a kiss. "Wait" he said.

Harry took her by the hand, and she followed. They exited the castle, and ran quickly to the edge of the lake. When they approached the edge, Harry pulled Kaitlyn forward into a kiss. She began to move away at first, but as the kiss deepened, she couldn't help herself. CRACK! Kaitlyn pulled away from him quickly.

"What was that?" she questioned.

"I don't know," said Harry. She held his hand tightly, not knowing what to expect. Harry approached the patch of bush where they heard the crack from, and pulled a part of it back. Kaitlyn couldn't help but muffle a giggle as she watched Ron and Hermione sitting on the bench making out.

"Lets go somewhere else," said Kaitlyn.

They ran hand-in-hand back into the castle and up the stairs towards Gryffindor common room.

"Wait, I know the perfect place," said Harry.

"Where?" asked Kaitlyn.

"The girl's bathroom" he replied.

"Why the girl's bathroom?"

"Nobody ever goes in there,"

"Moaning Myrtle…"

"Exactly," said Harry.

She pulled him through the door, making sure no one was watching, turned around, and kissed him. She felt so free, like it was her very first kiss…though surprisingly it wasn't. He pulled her closer and Kaitlyn couldn't resist his grasp. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and flinched when she heard Myrtle's voice.

"You two having fun, are you? You know, the dance just ended, you should be heading back to the common room. Wouldn't want to get caught now, would you?" said Myrtle with a giggle.

Harry pulled away from Kaitlyn.

"I ate to say it, but she's right. Keep your lip zipped Myrtle!" said Harry.

"I would never want to upset you, Harry," said Myrtle, who still had a huge crush on him.

"Let's go." said Kaitlyn. She took Harry's hand, and they headed towards the door. As they were leaving, Myrtle could have sworn she saw Kaitlyn mouth, "Thank you!"

_In the common room…_

"Where have you two been?" asked Ron as Harry and Kaitlyn emerged from behind the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Out…" replied Kaitlyn.

"And what may I ask were you two doing snogging in the courtyard?" asked Harry with a snicker. Kaitlyn watched as a sea of red crept over Hermione's cheeks, and while Ron's ears turned tomato red.

"What are you talking about? We weren't snogging in the courtyard! You must be daft!" said Hermione in her most serious voice.

"We were snogging on the bench in front of the lake!" said Ron proudly.

"RON!" yelled Hermione as she punched Ron in the arm.

"Wait a tick, who's that girl with Seamus? I thought he was going out with Parvati!" said Kaitlyn.

"Her name is Chelsea. She was privately sorted with Catherine. She had only discovered her powers now too, just like you Kaitlyn," said Hermione.

Kaitlyn watched Chelsea and Seamus cuddle on the other side of the common room. She had shoulder length, blonde, curly hair, light brown eyes, and black rimmed glasses. She watched Seamus whisper in Chelsea's ear, and the two of them got up, and entered the back study room, which was usually empty at this time of night.

"Well, she is pretty, I can say that, but all I know is that Seamus is a player!" said Kaitlyn with a laugh.

"Actually, Parvati dumped him! Said that he was too…wrapped up in mythology and stuff. Wasn't for her. He asked her to the dance at the last minute after he found out that she was into the sort of stuff too." said Hermione.

"Oh…" said Kaitlyn.

Harry and Kaitlyn proceeded to sit down on the couch beside the one the Ron and Hermione had previously snuggled up on. Harry sat on the corner, and Kaitlyn was sat down beside him. She snuggled up to him, and rested her head on hid shoulder. Ron looked over to them, and nudged Hermione. She looked over, and then back to Ron. They both knew that something was going on between those two.

Kaitlyn looked at Harry, and whispered into his ear, "I think I love you."

He turned to her and said, "Me too."

A/N: They are finally together…yesss. Just a heads up, the next chapter is gonna be kinda boring, but then chapter 7 gets really good. And I am really excited. And don't think that this story is going to go no where…cuz I have my friends on the edge with further stories…lots of cliff hangers! So stayed tuned. BOOH YAH.


End file.
